Terror Square Reforged
by DAIrinchan
Summary: Unalaq and Vaatu have been defeated! Is this the end of the Terror Square? Not really; those two were kinda useless. Cower in the face of the new and improved Terror Square! Sequel to the recap episode, cowritten with Aceidia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Legend of Korra_ belongs to Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko, and Mike DiMartino. Aceidia and DAIrinchan are just impoverished villain enthusiasts.

* * *

The Plan For World Domination Starts With Job Interviews

The meditation room was quiet. Peace and harmony flowed through the air. This was a place where one could go to feel that all was right with the world. At least, that was the case until Amon stalked in.

Zaheer cracked open an eye and watched the good vibrations dissipate around his undead ally.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I hate to interrupt your meditations," Amon said, in a voice that suggested he felt no such thing, "but it's been a month since Unalaq and Vaatu died and we haven't made a move. I was wondering if you were ready to talk about what we should do next."

Zaheer frowned. "I thought we agreed our first move should be to replace them."

"Yes. Of course. I meant, we need to figure out how to select their replacements."

"I still think we should let P'li and the others join," Zaheer told him.

Amon sighed. He didn't need to breathe, of course; he did it for dramatic effect. "I told you why that wouldn't work. We're the Terror Square. A square has four sides, but your friends would bring us up to five. We can only admit two people."

"I would hate for Ghazan to feel left out," Zaheer agreed. "But why can't we just change the name?"

"Because Terror Pentagon would give entirely the wrong impression. The word 'pentagon' doesn't suggest competence. We want to project the image of people who get. Shit. Done."

"And I remembered you felt that way. Which is why I put an ad in the paper."

Amon blinked. Old habits die hard, especially if you're not exactly dead yourself. "You what?"

"In the help wanted section." Still in the lotus position, Zaheer leaned over and pulled today's copy of the _Republic City Times_ out from behind an incense burner. He folded it open to the relevant page and handed it to Amon.

Amon read it.

"'Do you believe the world needs to be fixed? Are you interested in world domination? Then we're looking for YOU. Please call 1-800-EVIL to apply.'" He lowered the paper and stared at Zaheer. "You realize no one's going to answer this. Or, if they do, they're an idiot."

"What's wrong with it?" Zaheer demanded.

 _So many things,_ Amon thought, but he didn't say it. What he did say was, "What's to stop the police from calling and pretending to be an applicant?"

"Well, I . . ."

"What's your plan for screening them?"

"I thought we'd just take the first two people who called."

Amon closed his eyes. He didn't open them again for a long moment. When he finally did, he said, "It was that kind of thinking that got us stuck with Unalaq in the first place."

* * *

Amon insisted on taking any phone calls that came in – and, surprisingly enough, they did. He didn't trust Zaheer's ability to weed out police or jokers. That didn't mean he enjoyed the process.

"I feel like an evil secretary," he complained to Zaheer.

"Ooh, we should totally get–"

"No."

Finally, he had a (short) list of suitable candidates, and it was time for him and Zaheer to interview them in person. Unfortunately, Amon continued to be unimpressed as each applicant proved useless.

His head hurt. He was tired of this. Amon sneaked a look at his cohort, who was meditating. Either that, or he had fallen asleep sitting up. Amon honestly wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure it mattered. It could work out better without Zaheer's input.

That was what Amon told himself, as he saw out another failed prospect. It was what he kept telling himself until two people came in at once. He nudged Zaheer with his elbow.

"Did we double-book somebody?" he muttered.

Zaheer blinked at the two newcomers, a man and a woman, and shrugged. "We do need two people," he pointed out. "Let's just hire them and call it a day."

Amon ground his teeth and looked away. "Good afternoon," he greeted the strangers. "I am Amon, and this is Zaheer."

"Yes, we know," the woman said, cutting him off. "My name is Kuvira."

"I'm Baatar," the man put in.

"We're here about the empty Terror Square positions," Kuvira continued.

"Yes, we know," Amon couldn't resist shooting back, although at least he was able to keep the mocking tone out of his voice. "Have a seat."

"What kind of experience do you have?" Zaheer asked once they were seated.

"I was captain of the metalbending guard at Zaofu for several years. Until I quit."

"Why did you quit?" Amon asked.

"Personal differences."

Amon raised an eyebrow, but realized it didn't do any good with the mask. "Can you elaborate?" he said instead.

"It was because Suyin had a perfectly good chance to take over the world, and didn't take it," Kuvira said frankly. "I couldn't work with someone like that."

"Fair enough." Amon switched his attention to her companion. "And you?"

"I have a Bachelor's degree in building evil devices," he said.

"So, in other words, nothing," Amon said.

"Sounds good to me," Zaheer added. Amon elbowed him again.

"What about you?" Kuvira asked.

Amon froze. "What about us what?"

"What does the Terror Square have to offer us? Why should we work with you?"

"Why–? You're the one who applied to join us!"

"Yes, but your track record at this point isn't exactly impressive," she pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but that was mostly Unalaq's fault."

"Unalaq's not here," she snapped. "Blaming others achieves nothing. You can only rely on your own accomplishments."

Amon and Zaheer looked at each other. "I rallied most of the non-benders in Republic City to my cause," Amon began. "We took over the city for several days, and in fact changed the United Republic's politics forever."

"But your plan promptly fell apart when the lie it was built on was revealed."

"Well, yes," Amon admitted.

"I founded the Order of the Red Lotus to work in the world's shadows," Zaheer said. "We almost kidnapped the Avatar several times."

"Almost being the key word," Kuvira noted.

"And I gave her nightmares," Zaheer added.

"So did I," Amon pointed out. "No one else can say that."

"True," Kuvira mused.

"And regardless, we have more experience than you do."

The man – Baatar, his name was Baatar – had been studying Amon with his head tilted to the side. Now he spoke. "Didn't Amon die two years ago? Aren't you really the Lieutenant wearing Amon's mask, since the image is more important than the man himself?"

Amon frowned behind his mask. "I am Amon," he told him. "The real Amon and the only one. I'm a zombie now. I feast on the flesh of the living."

"How did that happen?" Baatar asked.

"Vaatu, the evil spirit of darkness, brought me back," Amon explained, "because after I died, there weren't any good villains left."

Kuvira cleared her throat, apparently feeling the conversation had gotten off-topic. "Well. We're here to change that." She paused, eying Amon. "I understand zombies enjoy the taste of human brains."

"That's true," Amon admitted.

"You can't eat ours. I like them where they are. And if this was all a ruse to bring fresh brains directly to you . . ." She trailed off, but her posture promised dire things to come.

"Oh, no, no," Zaheer put in hastily. "We're doing exactly what we said in the ad. We're here to reform the Terror Square."

Kuvira studied both him and Amon with a critical eye, then cast it around the room. "Fine. This seems suitable. We'll work with you."

"Excellent! We meet–"

"One moment, please," Amon said. He grabbed Zaheer's shoulder and dragged him out of the room.

"What?" Zaheer asked.

"We don't know anything about these people. Are you sure we can trust them? This Kuvira seems very scary."

"Scary is good. We're villains."

"And she's a girl. I don't know how to deal with girls."

"So?" Zaheer demanded. "Aren't you all for equal rights? Isn't that your entire thing?"

"Yes! I didn't mean anything like that. I'm just not used to being around girls. The Terror Square has always been men."

"Should have come out with me and P'li and Ming-hua when we asked you," Zaheer said sagely.

Amon closed his eyes. "I have no interest in being set up with Ming-hua. Or in going on a double date with you."

"Whatever. These two are better than Unalaq. Isn't that good enough?"

Amon sighed. "Fine." He led the way back into the room, where Kuvira and Baatar watched them. Kuvira had an eyebrow raised. It was possible they had heard everything Zaheer and Amon had said.

Amon cleared his throat. "Come to this address at teatime tomorrow."

"We'll be there," Kuvira agreed. "There is one more thing."

Amon froze. Was this not enough?

"What exactly is your plan for taking over the world?" Kuvira asked.

Amon thought fast. "We can discuss that tomorrow," he said smoothly, cutting off Zaheer's "About that . . ."

Kuvira frowned, but nodded. "Tomorrow, then." She and Baatar stood. Zaheer saw them out, probably so he could leave and meet up with his friends.

 _Please, please don't let these two be like Zaheer,_ Amon thought. He was always taking time off, and worse, getting ideas about Amon's social life.

Amon shook his head firmly. These two were different. He could feel it.

 **To be continued . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan For World Domination Starts With A Tea Party

In Kuvira's world, teatime started exactly at 3pm. Not one second earlier or later. So, when she and Baatar arrived at the Terror Square's Evil Headquarters™ promptly on time and neither Amon nor Zaheer were ready for them, she was not impressed.

After what she felt was more than a reasonable amount of time rattling at the door, Amon finally appeared – behind them on the street. "Oh," he said. "You two. You're early."

"You're late," Kuvira corrected. "Where is Zaheer?"

Amon was lucky the mask hid the way his eyes were darting back and forth. "I'm not sure," he replied. "He wanders off."

"You should try to keep better track of him. He is your ally."

"I've tried," said Amon, in a haunted voice. He didn't elaborate.

"Don't get smart with me," Kuvira snapped, jabbing her finger into one eyehole of the zombie's mask. It was enough to make him flinch. The habits of life are truly hard to overcome. "Just because Zaheer is a no-good-lazy-bad-guy doesn't mean that you can excuse his behavior."

"Yes, madam!" Amon jumped to salute her instantly, only to be kicked in the gut a moment later.

"Miss!" Kuvira stated sharply. "I refuse to be called madam. From now I will be Miss Kuvira."

"Yes," Amon nodded, "Miss Kuvira. I swear i don't know where Zaheer is. He just disappears sometimes."

"Ah." Kuvira glanced around and brushed a single stray strand of hair back from her face. "Then let us go find him, shall we?"

"Yes," Amon agreed, stepping over to the woman, "That would be a good idea. It seems you have those."

"Thank you." Kuvira smiled triumphantly and marched ahead and away from the building, Amon following close behind her.

"I'll just wait here, shall i?" Baatar called after them. "Yes," Kuvira replied over her shoulder. "If he comes back, stop him. Otherwise, you know what to do."

As Amon and Kuvira started on their quest to find the missing Zaheer, Amon began to rethink his stance on that double-dating business. Maybe Zaheer had the right idea. Now if only he could ask in a subtle way . . .

"Miss Kuvira," Amon began, his voice a bit more nervous than before. "I heard of this lovely restaurant and i was invited to a dinner and i can bring a friend and i was wondering if–"

"No."

"What?" Amon asked.

"I said no," Kuvira repeated. "I have no interest in something like you."

Amon froze in his tracks and the woman left him in the dust.

* * *

Two hours later when Kuvira finally tracked Zaheer down, she found him sitting in a hotel pool with a drink in hand, gently floating on the water.

"What in the world are you–"

"Care to join me?" he asked the newest (and most strict) member of the Terror Square. "I came to connect with the element of water. Only when I connect with all of them, do I find inner–"

He fell backwards off the floating raft as the metal handle of the cleaning net hit him in the face.

"What do you _think_ you are doing?!" Kuvira demanded, standing on the edge of the pool, angry as hell. "I did not join this club to relax and enjoy myself! I joined it take over the world! Now are you with me or am i going to have to do it all by myself?!"

Zaheer paused a moment.

Kuvira took that as a 'yes' and marched off, leaving the soaking wet monk to order another drink.

He honestly didn't think that this woman understood how to balance work and play. He had woken up that morning and put on his clothes. That was work. Now he got to play and then he would go back to work later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amon, having decided he shouldn't get involved any further in this quest to protect what was left of his dignity, had returned to Evil Headquarters™. What had he done wrong? If Zaheer could manage to keep a girlfriend, then surely he should be able to gain one as well.

Unless it was because he was a zombie. Had zombies ever been lucky in love? He wasn't sure.

His musings were brought short when he came inside to find Baatar with his hand in a cupboard. What with Kuvira, he'd almost forgotten about the other new recruit. "What are you doing?" Amon asked. _Looking for tea, please say you're looking for the tea . . ._

"Snooping," Baatar said matter-of-factly.

"I see. Is there anything i can help you find?"

"Not particularly. I was just trying to figure out the current state of the Terror Square."

" . . . Right. Fair enough." Amon reached past him to get down the tea set. "Can i offer you some tea?" he asked Baatar.

"Sure, thank you," Baatar said. He abandoned his snooping without hesitation, and Amon wondered if he'd found anything.

The zombie prepared the tea in silence, and when Baatar sat across the low tea table across from him, the quiet became awkward. Baatar broke it first.

"So, how's life?" the would-be villain asked. "Er . . . undeath? Un-life? What's the term for zombiehood?"

"Undeath," Amon confirmed, "and frankly, it's not great right now." He meant it as a statement of fact, in the "so leave me alone" sense, but Baatar didn't take it that way.

"Why not?" he asked. "Aside from the obvious."

Amon contemplated his answer for a long moment. "A friend invited me out somewhere, but–"

His carefully worded answer flew out the window when Baatar interrupted, "You have friends?" Amon remained silent. Glaring didn't work so well with the mask, but he had been working on exuding an aura of menace. It might have worked, because Baatar hastily backtracked.

"I mean, you just seem so focused on your goals. It doesn't leave much time for a personal life. I know, i don't really have any friends either."

Maybe Amon had an ally in solitude, then. "Then maybe you would–" he started.

"No, sorry," Baatar cut him off. "I may not have friends, but i have a fiancée."

"Oh." That conversation was over, Amon decided. They sat in another awkward silence until Amon remembered Baatar's area of talent. "If you were looking for the schematics Hiroshi Sato left, they're upstairs in the desk."

"Really?" Baatar said. "I wasn't, but thanks." Abandoning his tea, he ran up to look.

* * *

By the time Kuvira made it back to Evil Headquarters™, she'd worked herself into quite the righteous rage. What did that Zaheer think he was doing? It was almost like he didn't care about taking over the world at all! Why even bother being part of the Terror Square then?

Her mood was not improved when she returned to find Amon had come back, too, and was sitting at the tea table across from Baatar, who was looking at some kind of blueprint. If it were just Baatar waiting for her, she could fling herself down and vent, but she didn't show her feelings lightly. Not just anyone could be allowed to see Kuvira's heart. "Useless!" she snapped. "Totally useless!"

Baatar knew her well enough that after taking one look at her face he poured her a gently steaming cup of tea. Kuvira stalked across the room, seated herself next to him, and took several deep breaths.

Once she deemed herself suitably calm, she looked at Amon. "You really can't keep track of him at all?"

The zombie shook his head.

"And you have no control over him?"

"None whatsoever," Amon replied gloomily.

"I see." She breathed deeply again, then took the tea Baatar offered her with a nod of thanks. "Then we cannot rely on him." She sipped her tea contemplatively.

While she thought, Amon fumed. He wasn't sure if, being undead and all, his blood could still rush to his face, but he had never been more glad of his mask. Kuvira and Baatar were together! That was why they'd come to the interview together. No wonder she'd shot him down. It was so obvious. How could he have missed it? Now all he could see was the two of them going on a double date with Zaheer and laughing at his inability to have a social life.

"We'll have to proceed without him," Kuvira announced. Amon started. Could she read his mind? He relaxed when she went on to say, "Zaheer lacks the focus necessary to take over the world. I'm sure he'll be able to contribute in some small way, but we cannot put a man like that in a position of responsibility."

"I suppose . . ." Amon said doubtfully.

"Now, to business. How are we going to take over the world?"

Amon cursed inwardly. He'd been up all night thinking about it, but hadn't been able to come up with anything more substantial than 1. Thwart the Avatar. 2. Take over the world. He had a fair few ideas on manipulating and getting rid of the world's governments, but none of them would work if the Avatar was around to shut them down. They needed to get her out of the way, preferably using some method that wouldn't turn her into a martyr. What was happening to him? Not too long ago, he'd been a perfect mastermind who'd shut down Republic City. Now he didn't know how to deal with one teenager.

"We need to get the Avatar out of our way first," he said, revealing none of his inner turmoil. "She's consistently interfered with our plans since she first left the South Pole."

"Makes sense," Kuvira mused. "How did you intend to do it?"

Amon hesitated.

Kuvira raised both eyebrows at him in a "go on" gesture.

"The thing is . . ." Amon said. "How should i put this?"

"Just say it," Kuvira said, her patience stretching thinner by the minute.

"We hadn't exactly decided. Neither i nor Zaheer thought much farther than filling out the Terror Square again."

The teacup shattered under Kuvira's clenched fingers. Hot tea splattered everywhere.

"Kuvira, your hand!" Baatar exclaimed.

Kuvira didn't listen to him. Instead she reshaped the metal pieces on her shoulders into projectiles and sent them flying at Amon. The zombie reacted instinctively, bending tea from the pot in front of him into a wall of ice to shield himself. Bits of steel and green ice scattered across the floor.

"You mean to tell me," Kuvira demanded, "that i've joined an organization that claims to be working toward world domination, but its members spend more time _chilling at the pool_ and _drinking tea_ than scheming? That your greatest obstacle is a teenage girl, and you haven't even thought how you might get her out of your way?!"

Amon wouldn't have put it quite like that, but he had to admit it was a fairly accurate description of the Terror Square's current situation. "That would appear to be the case, yes."

"Unbelievable! What have you been doing all this time?!"

" . . . Regrouping?" Amon offered. He knew it wasn't much of an excuse, and Kuvira agreed. With a wrenching motion, she gestured for her shoulder pieces to return to her person. She was just about to send them out again when Zaheer walked in.

Kuvira closed her eyes. Spirits grant her patience in dealing with these imbeciles. "I see you're back," she said. "I suppose it would do no good to ask if _you_ had put any thought in how to deal with the Avatar?"

"Kidnapping," Zaheer suggested without missing a beat.

Kuvira pressed her hand to her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on. "You've been trying that for her entire life, and it hasn't yet worked."

There was a long pause as everyone in the room looked around at each other.

Finally Baatar offered a suggestion. "I think we should spy on her for now, gather information. We may find a weakness we can use."

"Finally, someone speaks sense," Kuvira grumbled.

"Seems reasonable," Amon agreed.

"Well, if that's settled," Zaheer said, joining the others at the table and pouring himself a cup of tea, "shall we discuss your guys' welcoming party?"

Kuvira's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

 **A/N:** I (DAIrinchan) have had this account for almost four years, and this is my first time posting a second chapter. I'm kind of excited. I usually just write one-shots.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan For World Domination Starts With Dinner

She stared across the table at Asami Sato, the beautiful woman herself actually paying attention to her, Korra the Avatar.

 _This is awesome!_

 _If only I could find something to say!_

… _what do I say?_

"Uh…" Korra began, her face surely bright red, "um… nice hair. I mean, you have made your hair look very nice tonight and–"

"Korra," Asami reached a hand across the table and gently placed it on Korra's. "Calm down… You don't have to impress me or charm me – even though the compliment is nice. I'm yours, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Korra laughed, a foolish grin crossing her face. "Right. We are a thing– I mean couple."

"Yes," Asami laughed as well, glad that her girlfriend's mind was on other things right now. After returning to Republic City from her solitude in the Water Tribe, Asami was glad to see that the Avatar was having a good time. "No worries. Now, what do you want to eat?"

Korra glanced down at the restaurant menu and began to read, making Amon who was sitting behind their booth roll his undead eyes. These two made him so annoyed! They were a perfect couple and he didn't have anyone. But soon, vengeance would be his! He would break them up and tell the Avatar she couldn't date Asami until she played matchmaker and–

"What are you doing?"

Amon looked up to see Baatar sitting down next to him at the booth, "I was loo–"

The zombie slapped a hand over the man's mouth, gesturing for him to be silent as Korra went on in her bumbling way.

It was rather adorable, the more he listened.

"So, um…" the Avatar began, still grinning stupidly. Or had she stopped grinning? She really didn't know. "Um… what do you think we should do?"

"About what?" Asami asked gently. She could tell Korra was so nervous, but she couldn't blame her as this was only their third date and first public outing. The two had wanted to wait for a while before going public as the tabloids were sure to jump on the Avatar's new relationship.

"What are we going to tell Bolin and Mako?" Korra asked.

"I donno," Asami sighed and fixed her long hair behind her ear, "I think we should just wait. They have enough to worry about right now. Kuvira is busy conquering the Earth Kingdom and it won't be long until she gets to Republic City."

Wait, Amon smiled to himself under his mask. _Kuvira hasn't taken over Republic City yet? But that's the heart of the Earth Kingdom and… that's how I am going to win her heart from this baboon…_

His eyes wandered back to Baatar who was playing with the sugar packets on the table as if he was trying to build something out of them. _He's not so great…He's so quiet and I'll bet she gets bored of him. But if she doesn't, I'll make her bored of him. She so pretty after all…_

"Hey…" Amon began, "Baatar? That's your name right?"

The man nodded and fixed his glasses. "What?"

"Can you get me a napkin?" This zombie had a plan and it had better work – whatever he was trying to plan anyway. After he came back to life, he couldn't think ahead too far, but he'd thought of something he could do to impress Kuvira. "Please?"

Baatar rolled his eyes and stood, leaving Amon alone.

The Equalist smiled to himself and glanced over his shoulder at the booth behind him where Korra was gaining confidence in her conversation.

"So, when you were little, what did you like to do most?" Asami was so beautiful and interesting, Korra wanted to know everything about her.

"Well, my father and I used to race cars and we had a fun time with that. When we spent time together," Asami finished sadly, looking down at her hands. "He was always so busy and–"

Amon smiled.

If he could control a whole pack of wolves with blood bending, why not the Avatar and her girlfriend?

It was then that Baatar came back with the napkins and Amon began bending.

He made Asami dart forwards and strike Baatar over the head with her fist, sending him tumbling onto the table where Korra of her own accord bent the water from the glasses into ice-cuffs. The ice securely bound Baatar's hands behind his back, causing him to fall all the way to the floor.

"You there," Korra growled, staring down at him, "You're working with Kuvira. Got anything to say for yourself?!"

"No, not–"

"I don't want to hear it," Korra said, pausing a moment as Amon tried to figure out what Asami would do next. He wanted to take control of the Avatar, but knew that would be a sure way of getting his actions found out.

 _But what am I going to d–_

"You're coming with me!" Korra said before Amon could make up his mind and in a swooping motion, Bataar was swept into her arms as a captive. This gave Amon no choice but to let Asami go and she Asami followed Korra out of the restaurant and to the city prison.

Once alone, the zombie stood and made his way out as well – without paying of course – now, it was time to tell Kuvira that Baatar had been arrested and…

 _And…._ Amon's eyebrows bent in thought as he made his way to his car, "Oh yes…"

 _Then she sends me and Zaheer on a rescue mission._

 _Zaheer gets injured by yours truly._

 _I save Baatar, but not soon enough._

 _Zaheer comes back with me and the body and Kuvira will have to cry on my shoulder._

 _And then we kiss._

Amon nodded to himself.

That sounded like a good plan.

* * *

Aceidia's author's notes: Hahah. This is funny and even more so as I really didn't know what I was doing or what Amon was going to do. He was really thinking one step at a time and I was sitting here waiting for him to tell me what was next. Anyhow, I think he has hatched a great plan and maybe… just maybe it will work. I don't know what DAIrinchan has cooked up for the next chapter, but I am sure it will awesome! And I love Korrasami! (Shipped them since season 1) Thanks Mike and Bryan for the wonderfulness of the Avatar and her girlfriend. The end of LOK made me cry.


End file.
